


Snitches Get Stitches 告密者死

by carolchang829



Series: These Streets 'verse 街頭風雲 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Anal Sex, Arguing, Beefy Bucky, Blow Jobs, Cop Steve, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining, Police Officer Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: Bucky最近比較煩。他現在問題纏身 - 身邊那些混帳朋友們的過度關心讓他不爽，那個有著一張能言善道小嘴的辣警老是佔據他的思緒更讓他情緒暴躁。然後事情越演越烈，等他意識到的時候，他已經深陷下去脫不開身啦！





	Snitches Get Stitches 告密者死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snitches Get Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374160) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



 

“你確定果綠色不是個更好的主意？”

Bucky從他蹲著的地上抬起頭，他正在把調好的油漆從罐子裡倒進油漆滾盤。America沒有看他，她站在樓梯高處，專注地揮動手上的油漆刷。

“妳現在才說？”他抱怨地回答。

她聳聳肩。“我也不知道欸，這灰藍色是還不錯啦！只是覺得要是用果綠色可能會更好看。”

“別跟他說那些，”Kate大聲哼哼，帶著一個裝滿飲料的托盤走進房間。她把托盤放在一個塑料箱子裡。“茶和咖啡，”她說。Bucky注意到，這個“托盤”是個舊像框 - 她一定是從他清出去不要的垃圾堆裡挖出來的 - 這些孩子，真是會過日子。

“為什麼不跟他說？”America說，在她高高站著的梯子頂端半轉過身，油漆刷還停在高處。“我只是問問。”

Kate嘆了口氣，“因為在我們已經完成房子一半的油漆之後，妳不能再隨便換顏色了啦！此外，看看妳幹的好事，”她往Bucky的方向揮揮手。

America對他眨了眨眼睛。無論她在Bucky臉上看到了什麼，都讓她的嘴巴抿成一條線。

Bucky正死皺著眉頭。“妳覺得我們該改成綠色？”

“呃，不，不，”America說，小心地爬下長梯。“我只是，呃，突發奇想，你知道我的腦袋是怎麼運作...”

Kate拿起一杯咖啡遞給Bucky。“來吧，不要理她。喝你的咖啡。”

他接過馬克杯，看著兩個女孩像一對輕盈的鳥兒那樣歡快地湊在起，她們把手上的油漆刷子小心的放在一旁，然後盤腿並肩坐在堆滿了雜七雜八工具的塑膠布上。

Bucky打量了一下房間。America油漆牆角的技巧越來越好，這也讓他的活計輕鬆許多。今天結束的時候他們就可望完成全部的工作。天花板和牆壁的修補工作都做得挺不錯。像這一類的事總會讓他覺得很有成就感。但開心果綠色？認真的？也許…

Kate和America兩人嬉鬧著，像在什麼露營營地那樣啜著她們的咖啡。Bucky從他的馬克杯邊緣偷眼瞄著。她們倆很可愛，是很棒的呃...二人組合？一對搭擋？？隨便啦！反正就是那類的。話說回來，他仍然不肯定自己對她們的看法是否正確。也許是時候多注意一下她們。他還不確定她們是否一直在一起，也許他忽略了什麼新的信息。

Teddy Altman出現在走廊底端，金髮上黏著點點白色油漆。“我聞到咖啡味，”他說。

他的另一半出現在不遠處。僱用這些孩子來幫忙是個明智的選擇。他們在幾個星期之內，在冬季真正開始之前就已經做好了裝卸工作。二月的氣溫對運送木材和用品的工作來說實在太過於寒冷。

他們只剩下這個房間要油漆，然後Bucky就可以宣告這一切粉刷工作都完成。

“嘿，不要在這留下油漆印子！”Kate大聲說。

Billy Kaplan低頭看了看自己破舊的靴子。在他身後的木頭地板上留下了一串白色腳印。他立即抬起頭看著Bucky。

 **啊** ，是的，那熟悉的驚恐表情。

有時Bucky都已經忘記了那些。

“我會....我會擦乾淨的，”Billy輕聲囁嚅著，隨即把靴子脫下。“抱歉。”

Bucky抿了一口咖啡，確保他的眉間凝成一條明顯的皺紋。這確實加強了威嚇效果。 **（譯者：這故意皺眉嚇小孩是哪齣...）**

 

 

 

“我本可以自己做這件事的，”Clint怒氣沖沖地把裝滿泥土的袋子搬進他幾乎塞爆的舊車庫裡。

“我知道，”Natasha翻了個白眼。“但你自己一個會花太多時間，霜凍已經開始，我不想讓這些東西凍結。”

“它在這還是會結凍，”Clint把手上那一袋扔在泥土袋小堆上。

Bucky又堆上兩個袋子。他擦了擦手，掃視著堆起來的二十多個泥土袋。“這價格不錯，”他低聲說。他對Natasha勾唇笑了笑：“妳眼光總是很好。”

她聳了聳肩，“嘿，當你發現好買賣總得大膽一試。”

“即使妳得等到五月份才會開始搞那個花園？”Clint問。

“耐心，我的小蝗蟲，”Natasha走到他身旁，踮起腳輕啄他的鼻尖。“我寧可提早幾個月準備，省得到時後得付全額去買泥土。”

Bucky看著這兩個傢伙秀恩愛。

Clint搔著自己的腮邊抱怨，“為什麼我是蝗蟲？”

 

 

 

“嘿，Barnes。”

Bucky從他正在吃的果醬三明治裡抬起頭。他的老闆 - Delaney走了過來，手裡拿著一份新的工作訂單。“你搞得定機車嗎？”

Bucky蹙眉，沒停下他慢條斯理的咀嚼。

“我們接到一張要求修理一台老哈雷的訂單， ”Delaney抓了抓自己下巴上已然泛灰的鬍子，“但Marco跟他的女朋友還在新奧爾良。他是我們廠裡負責處理自行車的傢伙，你知道嗎？”

Bucky嚥下了三明治，然後把它放下。

他伸手，“讓我看看這張單子。”

Delaney把訂單遞過去。

Bucky仔細閱讀訂單要求的各項細節。這可是個不小的工程。他抬頭看著他的老闆，“客戶願意為這全部付賬？”

Delaney輕笑道：“沒錯。我覺得他會很痛快的付錢，看起來他對我們車廠挺滿意的。”

Bucky想吃完他剩下的午餐。他一天大概就只有這短短十分鐘能安靜地坐下來享受一下。“我可以處理機車。不過我得先看看它。”

Delaney吐氣，“嗯，我想也只能這樣，”他說，拿回訂單。“我會讓他明天早上把她帶過來。一早。你可以早點來？”

再度咬下一大口他的三明治，Bucky只哼了哼作為回答。

 

 

 

“你當真？”Bucky站在清晨稀薄的陽光中瞪著眼前的傢伙。“你當真的嗎？”

“嘿，Barnes，給點尊重。他可是付錢的客戶，”Delaney用他蒲扇般的大手一點也不留勁地啪啪拍著Bucky的背。“認識Rogers警官吧？”

Steve.該死的.Rogers正在微笑，穿著他那身蠢到家的警察制服 - 傻不溜丟的警察帽、警察夾克上還有可笑的茸茸羊毛領 - 露出他那侷促不安的靦腆笑容。 **（譯者：為什麼總覺得Bucky的眼神帶著某種濾鏡....）**

“呃，謝謝你們提早開門，我才能在上班前把機車送過來。”Rogers輕聲說。“嗯，我在想你是不是方便告訴我預計要怎麼修這台機車 - 也許，最後再報價一次？”

“當然，當然，”Delaney點頭，他語氣中的熱切讓Bucky在腦海中再次確認那張訂單的金額。

“午飯後我就會把最後報價傳過去。”

“太好了，”Rogers點點頭。“麻煩你。”

他嘴上應著Delaney，目光卻直勾勾看著Bucky，Bucky能從那雙藍得要命的眼睛看到...那露骨的...不管哪是啥...反正....

“過來一下，警官， ”Bucky抓住Rogers的手肘，推著他走。

“嘿 - ”Rogers抱怨，當Bucky把他拉到冷得要死的室外氣溫中，初升旭日金黃色的光芒照耀著冬日藍灰色的天空。

“他媽的你在搞啥鬼？”走進停車場大約十五英尺左右時Bucky從齒縫迸出句子。從這裡他能很清楚的看到Rogers的伙計、同事還是其他什麼的，反正就是個金髮的卷毛小子，在裝載哈雷的卡車旁晃來晃去。

“什麼啥鬼？”Rogers反問，一邊用力抽回手肘。

“你啥時開始有摩托車的？”Bucky追問。

“一個星期前，我在一場該死的警察拍賣會上買了它，行嗎？Barnes先生， ”Rogers突然變得一副氣惱不已的模樣。真他媽好極了。

“所以呢？你 ‘剛好發現’ 這台需要修理的機車，現在你把這台車送過來這裡，我就那麼剛好得修理它？”

Rogers瞪著他，“那又怎樣？Bucky，我只是想把機車修好。我想說Delaney這是鎮裡最好的修車廠。”

“ 而我碰巧在那裡工作？”Bucky雙手交叉緊摟在胸前。

Rogers的嘴唇抿成一條直線，“又不是因為你的關係！”

“不是嗎？”Bucky沖回去。

眼角餘光瞥見的動靜讓他轉臉望了過去。Delaney正在幫忙把哈雷從卡車後車廂卸下。那台老東西又破又舊，鏽跡斑斑。

“耶穌，我沒必要把它送過來這裡，”Rogers氣得咬緊牙根。“而該死的你也不用接這件差事！”

“你不能就這樣出現在這裡，並期待 - ”Bucky猛地住嘴，意識到自己句中的未盡之意。

“期待什麼？”Rogers回嘴。“我沒有期待任何事。我只不過想把我的機車修好！”

他們像兩頭發怒的公牛那樣瞪著彼此。

“我可以把這筆生意帶去別的地方做，”Rogers尖刻地說，挺直身體，下巴高傲地抬起。

Bucky咬住下唇，再次瞟了Delaney一眼，然後看向Rogers。

“不行，不能在我老闆覺得你的現金即將入袋的現在。”

“很好，去你的，”Rogers舉起雙手，瞪大眼睛，滿臉怒氣。“反正不管我怎樣做你他媽的都不會滿意。”他發恨似的扯了扯警帽帽簷，然後推開Bucky走回他的菜鳥同事身邊。

“來吧，Danny，”Bucky聽到他提高音量。“Delaney先生的員工會全權負責。”

“我們確實，”Delaney的笑容明朗，然後往後退幾步讓Steve可以走回卡車副駕駛座這一側。

“我很快就會把報價傳送給你，警官。”

那個年輕小子，Danny，向他們點了點頭然後鑽進駕駛座，Delaney揮手示意Bucky過來幫忙推哈雷。

他倆合力把它從大開的修車廠大門推進車廠，然後停進剩下為數不多的修理空位。

“真該死，他可沒對這台老傢伙的車齡開玩笑，”Delaney咕噥著。“這可要費好一番功夫了，Barnes。”

Bucky聳聳肩，假裝忽略卡車急駛離開停車場的聲音。這輛機車可真是一攤破銅爛鐵。他慢慢地繞著機車打量，內心仍然餘怒未消。

“你，呃，還是跟條子過不去？”Delaney說。他會注意他有前科這件事並不罕見。

Bucky抬頭掃了他一眼問，“什麼？”

Delaney聳了一下他寬厚的肩膀，“剛剛那樣看起來可不太妙。除非以你的標準來看那只算 ‘普通的互動’。”

Bucky用鼻子噴出一縷氣。“那真的沒有什麼。”

“是啊，好吧，”Delaney搖搖頭。“你最好別惹惱他，Barnes。他就是那種死咬不放的類型，一但被他盯上就沒完沒了。” **（譯者：死咬不放這個原文A dog with a bone實在很有意思，沒錯啦巴恩斯同學你就是那根骨頭，逃不掉了2333。）**

“我說過我沒有 - ”

“不要去跟那該死的條子瞎攪和（mess up）。”Delaney的神情緊繃嚴肅。“我只能在你不幹蠢事的時候照看你。你要是一時衝動讓自己沾上麻煩，把他惹火，到時候你就得隨時提防背後了。”

Bucky瞪著他。這老傢伙以為他有那麼蠢嗎？“沒有問題，”他粗聲回應。

Delaney瞇起眼看了他好一會，搖了搖頭。“那可是你的項上人頭，不是我的，小子。”

Bucky目視他的老闆晃著走了。

剩他獨自盯著他眼前的哈雷機車，自言自語道，“我到底該拿這玩意怎麼辦？”

 

 

 

“別跟我瞎扯蛋，Lang，要我說幾次？”Clint在黑暗中抱怨。

Bucky坐在Clint那台貨卡的後車廂邊，抽了一口煙。天氣冷得要命，而他們三個還都待在凍死人的戶外車道上，就因為Scott又在發神經 - 再一次。

“好吧，不，聽著，”Scott平舉手掌。“我知道這聽起來很糟糕。”

“沒錯，聽起來見鬼的糟，”Clint嘶聲道。“只要有人發現你在那間房子裡，你就死定了。”

“我出來了嘛！”Scott翻了個白眼。“這又不是我第一次闖空門，牛仔們。Luis在那裡幫我望風好吧。”

“我投不信任票，”Bucky粗聲說，暗地希望自己有戴手套。稍晚肯定會有一場大雪。戒菸的另一個好原因，真的。

“Luis超讚的！”Scott叫道。“他看著我的背後呢！”

“噢是嗎！？那你這麼晚還把我們緊急叫出來是幹嘛？你闖進一個有錢大佬的房子，卻又什麼都沒偷到，現在到底是怎樣？”

“呃......”Scott揉了揉他的脖子。“那之後咧...我碰到某人...你知道...”

“那之後？在哪裡？”Bucky皺起了眉頭，希望往後十年他可別還得應付這一切。

“我在Gentry那間酒吧 - ”

“玫瑰和皇冠？”Clint補充說。

“對對對，就是那間，”Scott點頭如搗蒜。“而這個女人，這個，這個美～到不行的女人，這個就像女王降臨的女人，就這樣走過來，直接開始跟我調情！我耶！”

Bucky和Clint不約而同互相看了一眼。

“好那......”Clint說。

“聽著，我知道你們在想啥，”Scott大聲地說，“但是，這就像命中注定。她非常聰明，真的很酷，超級火辣而且...呃，那個... ”

“哦，上帝啊，哪樣？”Clint沒好氣的問。

Scott清了清嗓子，“她，呃，她父親有間房子。”

“房子？什麼房子？“Bucky疑惑地皺起眉頭。

“就那間......我那個呃...”Scott吞吞吐吐地說。

“就你去偷的那間，我操。”Clint直截了當地說，雙臂交叉抱胸。

“不好意思，”Scott嘟囔，“那叫意圖入室盜竊。我半樣東西都沒拿。”

Bucky盯著Scott。“所以.....你......想幹嘛？”

Scott咬著唇，“我想打電話給她，約她出來。”

“你他媽真的瘋了？“Clint大叫。“如果他們在找你呢？”

“他們沒有！”Scott哀嚎，“我猜。”

“哦，我的天哪，”Bucky抬手揉了揉臉。“你為了這蠢問題把我在這冷爆的夜晚拖出來。”

“顯然我需要幫助！我該約她嗎？我是不是能告訴她 - ”

“不！”Bucky和Clint同時大喊。

“閉上你那張狗嘴，離她遠一點，再也不要進入那一塊地區，你個蠢貨，”Clint壓低聲音嘶聲說。

“但是她太漂亮了......”Scott可憐兮兮地嗚咽起來。

“兄弟，”Bucky撣開香菸，從卡車後車廂滑下，把地上的煙蒂用靴子前端捻熄。“你不能。她太接近麻煩核心了。更何況這才發生幾天而已，條子可能正在找你。”

“我沒有觸動任何警報，”Scott辯解。

“那不重要，”Bucky說，“假如條子發現任何該死的線索指向你，然後又抓到你跟她混在一起？你就死定了。還記得你的案底嗎？刑事上的那一項？”

Scott愁眉苦臉，揉著眼睛，又嘆了口氣。然後他看向Bucky，期待似地揚起眉頭。

“你能得到消息，不是嗎？”

Bucky瞇起眼睛，“啥？”

“你可以問那個警察...那個叫什麼的？”

“Rogers？”Clint跟Bucky同步皺起眉頭。“怎麼？”

Scott胡亂揮了揮手，“哎呦，就你啊...他好像對你挺好的不是嗎？他對你的態度可沒像對我那麼嚴厲。”

“那是因為Barnes去年沒被條子逮捕三次！”Clint一針見血。“不管怎樣，你最好是罩子放亮點，別再自找麻煩了啦！”

Bucky交疊雙臂抱在胸前，狠盯著Scott像要把他瞪出一個洞。

Scott亂蹬著腳，“不會啦，我知道的，”他仍試圖掙扎，“但是，我是想說，他對你很友善。你不能打探一點闖空門案件的信息嗎？也許他會願意告訴你咩。”

“你頭殼壞去了嗎？”Bucky有點被惹毛了。他不喜歡話題突然扯到他身上，一點也不。“條子絕壁不可能信任我。”

“是沒錯，但...Rogers可能會？”Scott一面說著一面縮了縮。

“你以為Rogers和我是好哥們死黨還是什麼之類的嗎？”Bucky沉下臉，惡狠狠地質問。內心深處，他的胃隨著緊張的情緒捲縮。

“不是，”Scott也有點惱了，“但也許 - ”

“他可能根本沒配到那一件案件好吧！”Clint說著邊翻了個白眼。“別傻了。”

Scott萎靡在地。

“聽著，”Clint拍了拍他的肩膀，“你就保持低調一陣子，避避風頭，好嗎？別告訴任何人任何事。然後看在上帝的份上，不要再去闖空門了！”

“咧！”Scott做了個鬼臉。顯然對兄弟們給他的建議感到失望。

“還有，別去約那個女人，”Bucky補充，這讓Scott皺起了眉頭。“我知道這是你把我們叫出來的主要目的。但就是不要。你暸了沒？”

Scott低聲咕噥抱怨，不過他還是點了點頭。

“好小夥，”Clint說。

 

 

 

“他鐵定會打給她，”第二天早上Clint肯定。

“沒錯，”Bucky嘆息著附議，在他的門廊外啜著熱咖啡。

“他媽的，”Clint賭咒。

 

 

 

這台蠢到家的摩托車該死的是一團廢鐵。Bucky得想辦法從各種見鬼的地方下訂新的零件。閃閃發光的新零件裝在嚴重掉漆的哈雷車身上看起來超級詭異。

“你還在除這些舊漆？”Wade問，他俯身探看Bucky正在做的工作。這傢伙年紀很輕，而且非常碎嘴。

Bucky穿著法蘭絨襯衫，從水泥地的小零件堆中抬起頭。“沒錯，”他咕噥。

“哇噢，”Wade讚嘆，“你花了很多心力。”

對啦，沒錯，他有，但處理機車仍然不是他的專長。Bucky做了大量的谷歌搜索，甚至為了Rogers這台愚蠢的舊型號去翻查舊的機車手冊。

“Marco啥時會回來？”Bucky抱怨。

Wade用舌頭發出惱人的彈舌聲。“我也不知。再一週，也許？”

“哼，”Bucky哼了一聲，彎腰繼續手上枯燥乏味的工作。

 

 

 

“所以Shaw先生說他印象深刻，”America說著，手中環抱的紙袋發出沙沙聲。

Bucky把他的卡片交給收銀員，打量了一下他們剛剛買的一堆雜貨。“哦，是嗎？”他回應著，一面把鍵盤拉近輸入他的卡片密碼。

“沒錯！”America繼續說道。“我是店裡唯一的女孩，所以他會覺得我特別奇怪，但我才不在乎。”

收銀員對Bucky友善地微笑，他拿回收據同時點頭致意。

“需要幫忙嗎？”他問，America只是搖頭。她蓬鬆的長捲髮從她戴著的毛線帽底下迸發出來，每次她移動的時候，身上穿的冬季大衣都會發出窸窸窣窣的聲響。

“我自己能行，”她說。

Bucky和她一起走出五金店，聽她滔滔不絕地說著她的第一個木工作品。

“Shaw先生說他很驚訝我竟然這麼了解如何使用帶鋸床，”她說。“你覺得那是不是因為我是女孩的關係？”

Bucky不可置否，“大概吧。”

“哼，”她表示不屑，一邊小跑著跟上他。該死的，這冷到爆的鬼天氣；他也該戴頂帽子。他身上穿的連帽衫和夾克只堪堪擋住刺骨的寒意。他把雙手插進口袋裡。

America問道：“你覺得男人會接受一個跟他們幹活幹得一樣好的小妞嗎？”

Bucky沉吟道。“我不知道，孩子，”他聳了聳肩。“我希望是。不過，我覺得眼下最好的作法就是繼續努力，變得更強，然後狠踢那些蠢貨的屁股給他們好看。”

“哼，”她哼了一聲。“我不知道。我是不是想踢Shaw先生的屁股？應該不想，大概啦 - 哦 - 嘿！你看！”

Bucky抬起頭。

啊喔， **靠** 。

“Barnes先生，”Wilson警員正衝著他笑。更要命的是，Rogers就在那傢伙後頭。

“嗨，警察先生們，”America說。“有何貴幹？”

Wilson保持禮貌的笑容，“沒什麼特別的，只是我們剛好在找這位先生。”

“真的嗎？”America揚了揚眉，“找到五金店來？等不及他回到家再去他家找人？”她語氣的嘲諷如此明顯，讓Bucky幾乎要忍俊不住。

Wilson點頭，“嘿啦！對啦！行唄，我們就是有點消息要通知Barnes先生。介意去那邊等等嗎？”

America沉下臉，Bucky看得出這女孩只是更站直身體，一副拒絕移動的模樣。

“沒關係，”他嘆了口氣，“她可以待在這。說吧，什麼事？”

Rogers在那裡，那雙碧藍色的眸子在陽光下是如此清澈透明。他又戴著那頂蠢到家的冬季警帽，哦！還有警用冬季雪靴。真是一點也不浪費納稅人的錢。

Bucky拒絕承認自己注意到Rogers警察制服褲子底下那雙腿看起來是多麼修長，還有蠢羊皮帽兩邊的耳罩是如何裹著那張漂亮臉蛋。 **（譯者：對不起，我要笑死了，所以現在是輪到Bucky意淫Rogers警官嗎？）**

“嘿，”Rogers點頭打招呼。

Bucky就哼了一聲做回應。

“好吧好吧，聽著，”Wilson嘆氣，“我們只是想提供你一些新的內線消息。你知道 **Wolfgang von Strucker*** 的現狀嗎？”

 

***是的，就是那個史特拉克男爵...哎呀...壞蛋出現了...不妙。**

 

Bucky眨眼，內臟直往下沉。“不知道，怎麼了？”

“誰？”America插話，“那作曲家？他死了吧。”

Rogers歪頭看向她，揚起眉毛。

“我需要知道什麼？他不是在超級監獄裡嗎，”Bucky咕噥。

“事實上，已經不是了，”Wilson慢慢地說。他從夾克口袋裡掏出幾張折疊好的紙張然後打開。“目前，Strucker正羈押在澤西島的拘留所，準備重新回歸平民生活。”

Bucky瞇起眼。“ 什麼？你他媽的在開玩笑嗎？”

America茫然地看著這三個人。

“那好吧，”Wilson嘖了一聲，“所以你還沒得到警告。他即將被假釋。鑑於他在服刑期間的良好行為，法官削減了他兩年的刑罰。”

“操他媽的什麼鬼？”Bucky怒道，“你們不能把那人渣放回社會。”他瞠目瞪著Wilson，發現沒有作用時轉眼看向Rogers。

“他服了他該服的刑期，”Rogers小心翼翼地說。

“他是個該死的變態，”Bucky嘶聲道。

“好吧，聽著，”Wilson舉起雙手示意冷靜。“我們來這裡就是要讓你知道這件事，給你提醒。”

“為什麼？”Bucky咆哮，“就像你說的，他已經 ‘服完了他的刑期’，把他放出監獄又會有什麼危害？我的老天啊。”

“這個嘛...”Sam瞥了一眼Steve，“我們剛剛翻出之前的...呃...他對你提出的指控...”他瞟了America一眼，被黑髮少女狠狠瞪回來。

“是嗎？”Bucky交疊雙臂抱在胸前。“然後呢？又怎樣？”

“我是說 - ”Wilson正要說，但被Rogers硬生生打斷。

“我們認為最好先讓你知道這個消息，以防萬一他出現在這裡。”

“但他 ‘服了他該服的刑期’，不是嗎？警官，”Bucky再次吐槽。“他很好。他沒有問題。”

他看見Rogers的下巴憤怒地縮緊。“Barnes，”他粗聲說。“我們認真看待這件事好嗎？你就是那個作證讓他入獄的人。他絕對有理有來找你尋仇。”

“沒錯，那指證只讓他做了五年牢，不是嗎？去他媽的司法正義，狗屁不如。”Bucky咬牙切齒，來回看著眼前兩名警員。“五年，現在他可以繼續危害其他無辜的女孩。五年，然後等到有受害者出現時再次展開該死的調查。”

Rogers的嘴唇緊緊抿成一條剛硬的線。

“聽著，”Wilson說，“就是，警醒點，好嗎？我不是說他一定會來找你麻煩，他在州檢察官那兒表現的很良好。總而言之，如果你看到他，Barnes，你得讓我們知道。別來私下解決那套。”

“沒錯，”Rogers附和，語調強硬。

“很好，”Bucky憤憤地回答。“當然沒問題。樂於照辦。我們現在能走了嗎？”

Wilson嘆了一口氣，但讓開幾步給他們過。

Bucky推開Rogers，肩膀用力擦過他。

他一路大步流星趕著America，匆匆回到他那滿是灰塵的藍色皮卡。

他幫助她把購物袋裝進卡車，態度嚴肅冷凝。

一坐進駕駛座，他就把鑰匙插進鎖孔轉動點火，引勤發出隆隆的啟動聲。

America始終沈默，只是看著他。

“安全帶，”他咕噥著，看都不看她。

她沒有動作，只是瞪大了眼睛。“他們說的那是誰？”她問。

“沒什麼，沒有誰，忘記那個，”Bucky粗魯地回應。

他迅速排檔準備倒車，但是America猛地傾前一把抽出鑰匙。卡車顫抖起來，轟隆幾聲之後熄了火。

“喂，”Bucky生氣地警告。

America瞪著他，確保他拿不到鑰匙。

“你現在是玩真的嗎？”她問。“剛剛那事聽起來很可怕。這個叫Strucker的傢伙到底是誰？”

Bucky挫敗地呻吟，“就是...害我進少年感化院的一個混蛋傢伙。”

“少年感化院？”她重複念著這個詞，“你是說，差不多一百萬年前那時候？”

“他媽的我沒那麼老，”Bucky俯身向前一把揪住她的手，把鑰匙搶回來。“千萬不要步我的後塵。”

America的臉皺成一團。“嘿，如果你有麻煩，你得告訴Natasha。”

Bucky哼了一聲，重新發動汽車。他把排檔推到倒車擋，然後扭身看著後車窗。“Natasha最好不要管我的閒事。”他倒出停車位，然後停住。

他轉身看向黑髮女孩，“警告妳最好別跟她多嘴半句。”

 

 

 

“哇！看起來超讚的。”Marco繞著哈雷機車打轉，讚許地點頭微笑。“幹得好，Barnes。”

Bucky努嘴忍住得意的笑，向後靠在身後紅色的雪佛蘭上。“差不多快完工了。告訴我你可以從這裡接著繼續完成。”

Marco笑得很賊，“是可以啦，伙計。可Delaney說這台摩托車是一個條子的。真心不想做搞砸的那個人，你懂？”他咧嘴露出雪白牙齒的笑容映著他黝黑的肌膚看起來既顯眼又可惡。

Bucky皺眉，“喔！別這樣，老兄。”

“Barnes！”

兩個人同時警覺地看過去。

Delaney正向他們揮手，“Rogers警官在這。有沒有進度報告或之類的可以給我？”

“噢哦，”Marco說，“說曹操曹操就到。”

Bucky有種抓住什麼狠揍一頓的衝動。但到頭來他還是忍住了什麼都沒說，轉頭迎向那位耐心等在一旁觀察別人工作的警察先生。

“在這邊，”Bucky咕噥著對他說，招呼他進店裡。

金髮男人乖乖地跟著他，Bucky忍不住注視他在看到那台哈雷脫胎換骨的模樣時臉上驚艷的表情。

“這...這些都你裝上去的嗎？”Rogers疑惑地看著每一塊閃閃發亮，全新的金屬零件。

“沒錯，”Bucky哼哼。

Rogers抬起頭來。他一定意識到Bucky臉上陰沈表情的真正含義。“我是不是妨礙了你的工作？我可以之後再來。”

Bucky的眉頭皺得不能更緊了。他沒法解釋為何聽到Rogers這麼說會讓他感到沮喪。Rogers到底來這裡幹嘛？他為什麼老是這麼煩人，孜孜不倦地在Bucky該死的工作周圍打轉？他就不能...離遠一點？

這個念頭讓Bucky胃部一陣翻騰。

“噢！不礙事的，警官，”Marco插進他們之間，友好地笑著。“Barnes是個經驗豐富的老手。只不過他不擅交際。讓我來為您解釋一下這台靚車上發生的變化吧。”

“呃，好，麻煩你，”Rogers點頭轉身離開，留Bucky一個人獨自鬱悶。

 

 

 

“你是不是打算抵死不說？”Natasha語氣俏皮，看著Bucky整理他的車庫。

談什麼？ **Rogers** ？他媽的。門都沒有。

“James，”她不依不撓。他只好從堆疊那些日積月累的舊棧板任務中回頭。

“說什麼？”他問，一邊脫下工作手套隨意在牛仔褲上撢了撢。

“Strucker？”Natasha說道，一臉不以為然。

Bucky幾乎要哀嚎起來，他平舉雙手。“我叫她不要告訴妳的。我靠！”

“說真的，我不應該從別人那裡聽到這個消息 - 你應該要告訴我的。搞什麼鬼啊？他出獄了？”

“顯然是，”Bucky不爽的悶哼，彎腰撿起散落在地上的耙子以及各式各樣的園藝工具。當他把它們堆到塵土飛揚的角落裡時，工具們發出鏗鏗鏘鏘的噪音。真是的，他得釘些鉤子把牠們掛起來。

“嘿，”Natasha出現在他身旁。“你還好嗎？”

“好得不能再好，”Bucky低嘲。“我只希望大家能讓我自己一個待著就好。”他的手心一瞬間變得冰冷濕涼。他討厭這種感覺，讓他陷入焦慮不安的狂躁中。他通常能堅持得住，但現在不行。

“我知道我們一直在阻礙你成為一個隱士的夢想，”Natasha輕快地說，“可惜對你來說很不幸的，我們都該死的難纏。”

“哼，那還用說，”他抱怨，背對著她，試圖把注意力集中在別的東西上 - 任何什麼都好。

“你覺得他會來找你嗎？”她問。

Bucky聳了聳肩，“不知道。我也不在乎。”

“你最好他媽的認真看待這件事，”她鋒利的聲音冷得像冰。“我才不管你那嚴重缺乏自我關心的爛個性。那樣非常愚蠢，你明知道的。”

Bucky轉過身來，顯然被激怒了。“天殺的妳能不能走開？”他低咆。“妳只是把事情搞得更糟。”

“哪裡糟？”她逼問。天啊，怎麼會有人長得一副精緻漂亮卻如此該死的頑冥不靈？

“就 - ”他咬牙嘶聲說，意識到自己正鑽緊拳頭。“離開這，拜託。”

她就那樣靠在他的卡車上打量著他。她到底有什麼問題？他有權選擇獨自一人。這是他打拼來的。為什麼她不能就滾邊去放手別管？”

“James......”她低語，靠近幾步。“那邊是不是 - ”

“不要！”他退後一步，舉起手來。“看在各路天神的份上。求妳了。”

一直以來Natasha顧著他們就像隻守護巢穴的老鷹。她永遠不會真的放任你去的。但眼下，他真的需要她留點空間。

“好吧，”她退後一步說。“不過還是要讓你知道，”她用手指指著他。“America不是那個告訴我的人。”

 

   
 

   
“全都完成了嗎？”Bucky聽到Rogers的聲音。它像一陣清脆的鈴聲劃破車廠寂靜的空氣。Bucky正在整理他的工具。他站起身，往前頭看去。

Marco正在跟Rogers握手，咧嘴笑得很燦爛。

這兩個人說話的時候，Delaney正在結算所有的費用，一副渴望現金入袋的模樣，當然啦。

Bucky擦了擦手，蓋上被他打開的引擎罩。他旁邊的空間加熱器還在運作，確保他的蛋蛋不會被凍掉。

“沒錯，都完工了，就在這，”Marco熱誠地說。“當你和老闆結帳的時候，我就會把她拉出來。”

Marco走過來，並且照他所說的開始準備。他一邊吹著口哨一邊擦了擦裝修完畢，嶄新閃亮的哈雷。

“可惡啊，Barnes，”他低咒一聲，然後抬起頭看著Bucky。“真他媽捨不得放這個寶貝走對吧。”

Bucky點點頭，看著他把機車推出來。沒多久Rogers也走過來。他沒有穿制服。只是一般的牛仔褲、靴子，上身穿著他的棕色皮夾克，脖子上戴著厚厚的格子圍巾。

Bucky想要裝作對他那頭金髮被風吹得四處亂翹的模樣視而不見。

Rogers對他點點頭，這傢伙的禮貌永遠是那麼討人厭的周到。

“所以，她跑得很順，”Marco開始說。“你可以帶她去試騎，希望你會滿意。”

“我想不會有什麼問題，”Rogers沈聲回應，他的目光滑過他那台閃閃發亮，完美無暇的摩托車。“你簡直是對她施了法，Marco。真的太 - 我只能說 - 哇！”

“啊，”Marco露齒而笑，“功勞不全在我。Barnes先前在這台車上下了很多心力。當我回來的時候，這一切差不多都到位了。”

Steve抬眼，透過他金棕色、長得過份的濃密睫毛看向Bucky。“哦。是嗎？”

Bucky聳聳一邊肩膀，手上擦淨工具的動作依舊沒停。他把它們裝進屬於這台汽車舉升機的大型工具箱中。

“那麼，你這都沒問題的話，”Marco愉快地微笑道。“想讓我幫你把她準備好出發嗎？”

“哦，不，謝了，”Rogers低聲說。“現在騎在她身上太凍了。Delaney說你們有送貨上門的服務。”

“誒，對喔！”Marco拍了自己額頭一下。“好吧，假如這邊沒我事的話，那我就下班回家啦。”

“當然當然。多謝了，Marco，”兩個男人再度友好地握手致意。搞啥，我們是在十八世紀的英格蘭嗎？

Bucky彎下身去撿起他幾個小時前脫下的帽衫。拉扯著套上，蓋住他髒兮兮的藍色T恤。而Rogers還站在那沒離開。

現在是怎樣...他們是打算像兩隻傻鳥站在這到地老天荒嗎？

“幹嘛？”Bucky粗魯地問，劃破冷凝的空氣。他正拉上帽衫的拉鍊。

“沒什麼，”Rogers低喃。“你好了？”

Bucky抬腳用靴子踢了下加熱器的開關，把它敲成 ‘關閉’ 模式。“對，我好了。”

當他再次抬頭，不僅Delaney不在，連Marco也已經下班了。

Bucky有些兇狠地瞪著Rogers。媽的這是啥意思？

“呃，”Rogers拿出手機。“Delaney說你知道下班後拖運送貨的價格。”

Bucky不爽地瞇起眼。操他媽的Delaney。即使如此，Bucky還是得乖乖關店，做那個最後離開的倒霉蛋。

“當然，”他喃喃地說，把工具箱放到升降機後面的工作台上。他在廠內迅速移動，關掉各式各樣的照明和電器。有人總是忘記把這個該死的電水壺插頭拔掉，這地方的紀律一開始就很糟糕。

當他走到車廠前區，最後一個鐵捲門開著，Rogers就在那裡，哈雷摩托車在它的支架上閃著光澤，就像全新的一樣。

“來吧，出來，”Bucky對他揮手。Rogers把他的機車推出去，輕鬆自如的模樣就像這台狂野的機械輕如鴻毛。

Bucky從他每次吃飯的桌子上抓起他的午餐袋，舀起他自己的手機和鑰匙然後舉步離開。蠢蠢蠢蠢斃了，他真的得擺脫這個。

他關掉主燈，把那沒屁用的防盜系統設置完成，走進寒風刺骨，萬物凍結的暗夜。

他抬手，把鐵捲門拽下，齒輪嘎吱發出尖銳的噪音。他把鎖推到位。Delaney有鑰匙，所以沒差。

他站起來轉身，注意到暗沉沉的夜色中霧氣瀰漫。他的帽衫因為剛才抬手的動作捲到了腹部上，他把衣服拉好以免著涼。

“你總是工作到這麼晚？”Rogers靠在機車旁問道。

Bucky只是看著他，然後看向那台機車。

“你可以抬得動這個？”他用提問代替回答。

Rogers眨了眨眼，打量了一下自己那台金屬怪物。“我可能需要一點幫助。”

“好極了，來吧，”Bucky大吐一口氣說。

“呃，你有打給他們嗎？”Rogers問。

“我會幫你載這趟。”Bucky嘟喃，知道Rogers一定聽得到他說啥。

“呃...”Rogers深呼吸，然後擠出一句“那好吧。”

他們兩個合力把哈雷挑到了Bucky的卡車後頭。他用皮帶把它固定住，蓋上厚重的毯子以免任何移位。

Rogers靜靜地看著這一切，直到他終於滑入副駕駛座。

他清了清嗓子。

Bucky沒理會他，直接把卡車開出去。

車子剛開始開在冰凍的路面有點艱難，但Bucky這台老卡車還搞得定。

“謝謝你幫忙修我這台機車，”當他們停在紅燈前時Rogers突然說。

Bucky嗯了一聲，“我需要加油。”

“好的，”Rogers點點頭。

加油站的員工都已經下班。Bucky好奇Teddy今晚是否仍在打工。大多數的夜晚他都會看看他做得如何。是說，這兒的孩子們真的需要些新的工作。

他下車，打開油箱蓋，開始加油。

“你知道，”Rogers從卡車裡對他說。

Bucky透過搖下的車窗直視著他。

“我把我的機車送去Delaney那邊，並不是為了要讓你親自修理它。”他咬了咬嘴唇。“我是說，很明顯這是去看你的藉口，沒錯，是那樣。現在我沒在氣你，所以我會很誠實地承認。我會這樣做是因為我...你知道...很難見到你。”

這是真的，Bucky幾乎很少出現在任何人面前。他真的成了個隱士。他也很少打探Rogers的消息，Bucky也從來沒有繞道過去他所在的那條街。反而是Rogers每次都很積極地過來 - 需要開一大段路。這太...讓人動心，或之類的。

他盯著油錶的數字不斷跳躍，Bucky凝眉沈思。為什麼是Rogers？他們之間的事為什麼讓Bucky心思紊亂？他以為這段時間以來發生的一切不過是巧合，或者說，不過是成人之間一場愚蠢的遊戲。然而這想法根本就是逃避。但是...一但他沈浸在這個問題太久，他的胃就會不舒服地絞緊，就像每次當他過多地把注意力放在Rogers這個金髮麻煩身上時，他總會感到一陣暈眩。 **（譯者：大哥，你這是墜入愛河了好嗎？）**

事情不該是這樣的。

更討厭的是，他也不能完全怪罪Rogers，因為...天殺的...他自己也期盼這個。當他開始不由自主的渴望Rogesr散發出的氣息時，一切都已經太晚了。儘管Bucky仍未百分百肯定。

“無論如何，”Rogers語帶灰心。這傢伙現在直直盯著擋風玻璃外的黑暗。大概是對Bucky的沒反應感到沮喪。因為Bucky就是那種讓人看不出心底想法的混蛋。

Bucky看了他一會兒，然後翻了個白眼。這真是太蠢 -

一個尖銳的聲響‘嗖’地劃破空氣，Bucky驚跳起來，他的手背突然感到一陣灼熱。“該死的，搞啥 - ”他深深吸氣穩住自己，在試著別把加油噴嘴弄掉的同時看向他的手。為什麼會有一道紅色的痕跡？

另一個聲響，但這次刺耳的爆炸聲是出現在他的卡車旁。Bucky跳了回來，差點摔倒在地。

“耶穌！”他喘息著，轉身向右看。有一輛車在停在主幹道的灌木叢旁。加油站昏暗的燈光下，只能隱約看到車牌和車頭鍍鉻的水箱格罩，那兒有個傢伙從車窗探出頭來，手上拿著一把 -

 **砰** ！

Bucky閃躲得不夠快。這次他感覺到了，他的大腦總算上線。

他踉踉蹌蹌地移到另一端，遠離那輛神秘的車，躲到自己的車頭前找掩護。

他聽到槍響。是Rogers嗎？

接著更多大聲的爆炸在他耳畔響起。一扇車門砰的一聲。他的卡車搖晃了一下。某人在叫喊。

Bucky抓著自己的身側，是胸肋。他的手被沾濕了。他瞪著他的手，感到困惑，再一次燒傷的感覺，只是這一次是在他的帽T底下。他想要靠在他的卡車引擎蓋上，但是他的手整個是濕的，他往下滑，歪倒在冰凍的柏油路上。

真見鬼。

到底發生了什麼事？他的胸側很痛，還有他的手也是。緊貼著他身體的T卹有一面又濕又熱。他的帽衫都濕了。然後這裡真太他媽的冷，為什麼他爬不起來？

“Bucky！”Rogers大喊著，然後那張臉出現在他的視線中。“Bucky！你受傷了嗎？Bucky，聽著。嘿 - 嘿 - ”

一隻溫暖的手貼在Bucky的臉頰上，把他的頭歪過來。Rogers緊盯著他。他身後加油站屋頂的燈光把他打亮。在光暈之中，他就像天使一樣。

出現了更多的噪音，更多的聲響。一大堆腳步聲、還有其他響亮吵雜的聲音。

“叫救護車，快！快！”Rogers - 不，Steve大喊。然後他再次低頭看著Bucky。

“Bucky，嘿，你能聽懂我說什麼嗎？”

Bucky點點頭。“可以。”

“哪裡受傷？”Rogers看起來掌控了局面，他很鎮定。

媽的，Bucky覺得自己快要凍僵了。他希望他穿著他那件溫暖的夾克。這就是當你不穿著適當的保暖衣物時會發生的鳥事。

“Bucky，你哪裡受傷？”Steve追問。

“嗯，”Bucky在他試圖坐起身時縮了縮。“嗷噢。”他把右手移到胸口，放在沒受傷的那一邊。更多的噪音、更多的腳步聲。他還聽到一些...呃...那是警笛聲嗎？

“發生什麼事了？”Bucky耳語，Steve抬頭張望。

現在所有的聲音都混雜在一起，混淆了Bucky，而他的胸膛該死的痛。他的皮膚在灼燒。他能感覺到。他的一邊身側就像著火那樣的痛。

“噢，”他倒吸一口氣，感到手臂下疼得厲害。

有隻手在他的脖子上，還有幾隻手指抓住他的。於是他繼續說。

“Steve，”他嘶嘶。“Steve，我想我被槍擊了。”

Steve那雙藍眼睛轉回他身上。“嘿，是的，我也這麼認為，伙計。撐住，好嗎？Teddy叫了救護車。我已經可以聽到他們了。”

“Steve，Steve，”Bucky試圖拉他，但他的手被卡住了，舉不起來。“灌木叢那邊有人。在車裡。”

“沒錯，我看到他了，Buck，”Steve靠近。“我搞定他了。”

“真的嗎？”Bucky喘息著，又一波痛感衝擊他身側。“該死，嗷。”

“哦，耶穌啊，”Steve喃喃，眼睛緊鎖著Bucky。

“他們來了！”另一個聲音喊道。還有誰在這裡？

“Barnes！”然後Clint Barton的臉出現了，就像一個奇蹟那樣。為什麼他會在這？

“Rogers！他是不是 - ”

“嘿，大喊是不會有幫助的，”Steve嘶聲道。然後他又看向Bucky。“嘿，Buck，嘿 - 沒事了，醫務人員就要到了。”

“他媽的，那是 - ”Clint驚喘，Bucky納悶是什麼把他嚇成這樣。

除了Clint以外，Teddy也在那裡。他的眼睛睜得很大，佈滿恐懼。“那裡 - 那裡有很多血 - ”

“很痛，”Bucky艱難地呼吸，痛縮了一下。

Steve的眼睛看起來柔軟，而且很近，如此的近。“我知道，我知道。我很抱歉這很痛。我們會幫你解決的。”Bucky感覺到他緊握的手傳遞著堅定不移的力量。他也感到一陣痛楚的浪潮席捲，他閉上了眼睛。

自始自終那隻手都沒有放開他。

 

 

 

“停下來，”Bucky的表情有些扭曲。

“但是你身上都打了石膏，”Scott快要哭出來了，差點把碗裡的薯片掉在地上。

“這不是石膏，”Bucky抱怨，一邊慢慢往他的沙發移動。

Natasha一臉諷刺地站在那，“這不是石膏沒錯，這是個吊腕帶。你的胳膊被困在吊腕帶裡，是因為醫生不希望你動到那條手臂，而幹嘛這樣大費周章呢？噢 - 嘿 - 你猜怎麼著？”她轉向Clint，手指點著自己的嘴唇。

“因為你被槍射傷了，”Clint直白地說。

“沒錯，你看，所以我只是在幫忙，”Scott趕緊說，把碗放在咖啡桌上。

Bucky對著他們所有人大皺眉頭。“我已經到家一個小時，而你們開始讓我後悔接受你們的幫忙了。”

“嘿，總比在醫院好吧，”Clint抗議。

這個嘛，好吧。是沒錯。在醫院那張討厭的病床上躺了兩個星期對Bucky來說真是受夠了。

“你這傢伙見鬼的走運，沒被射中任何器官，”Natasha說。

“妳說這話聽起來一副我對自己開槍的樣子，”Bucky發牢騷，一屁股重重坐進他的沙發。

“不，你被那個叫Strucker的瘋子開槍打中了，”Natasha用力攤開她帶來的一條毯子，有點粗魯地把它蓋在Bucky的腿和身體上。“我們跟你說過你應該告訴我們的那個瘋子。”

“然後咧？說真的，就算知道了，你們又能怎麼辦？”Bucky反駁。

Natasha的眼睛閃著怒光，她忿忿地把Bucky像個捲餅那樣用力捲進毛毯。這就是她一向表達情感的方式，不是嗎？憤怒，凶悍的母獅子 - 低吼著要求他的順從投降。

“好了，停止爭吵，”Clint制止他們。而天知道，當Clint真的動氣時，那可是人們不能忽視的。

門鈴響了，鈴聲迴盪在走廊，一路傳達到Bucky的娛樂室。

Scott閃去應門，而Natasha還在氣哼哼地把厚襪子套上Bucky光裸的腳丫，就好像他是什麼笨拙的蠢企鵝那樣。 **（譯者：嗚喔！寡姊~~~）**

Clint轉著電視頻道，試圖找到一個夠有趣的頻道能讓Bucky待在沙發上打發時間直到就寢。

“我跟孩子們說他們可以在週末來拜訪，”Natasha說。

Bucky仰頭，她現在正站起身俯視著他。

“是的，所以你可以期待，至少會有一到兩個青少年在今晚某個時候從窗戶爬進你的地下室，”Clint揶揄地笑著。

Natasha拍了一下他的屁股。“不行。他們得讓他休息。“

“我正在休息，”Bucky嘆了口氣。

她重申，“你中槍了。”

“真的嗎？噢 - 好慘啊，”Bucky裝模作樣地嘆氣。

Clint在Natasha後頭笑出聲，然後他終於把選台定在美食頻道。

“嘿，”Scott再次冒出來。“咱們有訪客啦！”

Bucky扭頭往上看，是Steve Rogers。

“啊，可愛小警 **（POPO）** 來了，”Bucky說。

Steve挑眉，往Natasha那邊瞟了一眼問。“他是嗑嗨了嗎？”

“不，”她哼哼，“他只是個白痴。”

“啊，”Steve緩緩點頭。他舉起一個精緻的紙袋。“我帶了，呃，特製點心。”

“太讚啦，”Clint猛撲過去。

“別想，”Steve說，“這是給那個血流了一品脫的傢伙。不是給你。”

這些話讓Clint停頓了一下，然後瞄了Bucky一眼。

Bucky知道他失了很多血。這一點都不令人意外。他也知道，他有根肋骨斷了，兩根肋骨之間的胸腹上釘了一整排大針。就在那裡，他們得把他的皮膚拉在一起，因為那底下他失去了一大塊肉。這不是他見過最嚴重的傷，但顯然是血流得最多的。而且操他媽的痛。

“給我，”他說著，一面舉高右手。Steve樂得將紙袋遞到他手上。Bucky探頭看著紙袋裡。“這到底是啥鬼？”他問。

“馬卡龍，”Steve回答。

Natasha翻了個白眼。“哦，上帝，你和你那夢幻花俏的小點心。”

Bucky拿出一個紫色的夾心...餅乾？他捏著它，然後嗅了一下。

“聞起來像茶，”他說。

“是的，”Steve嘆了口氣，“我買了混搭版的。裡頭有些是伯爵茶口味。”

“什麼？”Clint擠上前。“真的嗎？那很詭異。”

Steve看起來有那麼點不自在。

“謝了，警官，”Bucky低聲嘟囔，仔細打量著那一袋子點心。當他抬頭，Steve正在凝視著他。他那神情 - 流露出過多情感，實在不適合在Bucky的朋友們面前顯露出來。這讓Bucky有點不是味兒。他大概真的有點嗑嗨了。

***譯註：Bucky出院前應該吃了一定的止痛藥，這種鎮痛劑多半會讓人有點興奮，所以他才會脫口叫Steve做POPO （街頭上對警察的稱呼，類似條子，但好像又可愛些？），Steve才會問他是不是嗑high了。**

 

“你還好嗎？”Clint問，懶洋洋地攤在Bucky旁邊的沙發上。

現在的時間很晚了，太陽早已下山許久。

“還好，”Bucky喃喃。電視上正播著什麼，但他的心思並沒有在那上面。

他有預感Clint和Natasha將在可預見的未來輪流擔任保姆一職。

“真的嗎？”Clint低聲問。

Bucky聳聳肩。“傷口有點痛。”

“耶穌，”Clint吐氣。在沙發上挪動了下。

他們看了一會兒屏幕上演的節目。Bucky的止痛藥藥效並沒有很強，不過它們確實減輕了疼痛。

“所以，”Clint在幽微的光線下說。“你和Rogers。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，猛地轉過頭。“什麼？”

Clint正盯著屏幕，光線映著他的眼珠。“你和Rogers，”他又說了一次。“我...呃...你們倆...很要好？”

Bucky能感覺他臉上消退的血色。“你他媽在說什麼？”

Clint瞟了他一眼。

“不是嗎？”他問。

“不，”Bucky大皺眉頭，忍不住尷尬起來，他想弄明白為什麼Clint會這樣想。怎麼會這麼荒謬？“我是說…”

Clint眨眨眼。他調整了一下助聽器，把身體坐直。

“好吧，唉，隨便啦，呃...”他撓了撓鼻子。“我也不知道該怎麼說。”

Bucky不自在地挪了下。

“你知道，”Clint繼續說。“我不知道你們倆...呃...不管你們是什麼關係啦，那個...”

Bucky想結束這個談話，但他不知道該怎麼做。現在他的身體狀況太過虛弱，沒法從窗戶落跑。而且，Clint是他的朋友。無論如何，他絕不會故意傷害他。事實上，Clint是個好人，相較之下Bucky真的是很糟糕。無論Bucky喜歡與否，這場談話早晚注定要發生。

Clint看起來正在思考要如何開始。

“你知道嗎，那時候Teddy打電話給America，那小妞立刻就通知Nat。”

Bucky眨了眨眼。真的？這他倒是頭一遭聽說。是不是一切就在那瞬間發生？那感覺就幾秒鐘的事，當他躺在那逐漸失去神智。

“他先打了911，然後立刻打電話給她，”Clint補充。“”因為那個孩子，他 - 他很貼心，但是就是什麼都怕。”

那倒是。

“而我跟Nat，嗯，就那麼剛好在那附近，我們正在去電影院的路上，就在出事點的轉角而已。”

Bucky吞嚥了下，不確定這巧合是怎麼回事。

“然後.....”Clint長吁。“我們到了那裡，就像一幕電影場景。超寫實、天殺的嚇人的場景。你該看看那一幕，大概鎮上所有的條子都出現在那。真是太瘋狂了。總之，就像那樣。”他揮揮手。

槍擊事件餘波蕩漾，然而Bucky並沒有對當天的狀況詢問太多。說真的，這對他而言有點太多了，看到幾乎所有人都比他自己更為難過。

“而且，”Clint繼續說，“你就那樣躺在那裡。而他媽的，我很高興你還醒著，可...我是說，之前我完全沒有察覺你跟Rogers之間有什麼曖昧。”

Bucky嚥了嚥口水，手指扯著他身上那條新毯子根本不存在的線頭。

“我甚至不知道你喜歡男人。”Clint下了結論。

“怎麼...”Bucky虛弱地呼出一口氣。“你怎麼看出來的？”。靠啊，他現在這樣講差不多就等於承認了。

Clint用一種難以言喻的表情看著他。

他大概能看得出Bucky臉上的折磨 - Clint很擅長這個。

“伙計，”Clint說。“你躺在那裡，幾乎就像是浸在血裡。Rogers抱著你，把你的頭放在他的夾克 - 還是圍巾什麼之類的上面。而他...他看起來超 - 擔心的。他從頭到尾都沒移開過，他就是不停地檢查你的脈搏，俯身在你身上，那真是...”Clint咕噥著，雙手在空中揮了揮。“那時我心裡差不多就是‘哦！’那種感覺。”他噘起嘴唇，斟酌用詞。“這情感的表現很激烈。他那樣看著你，就像...就像...你是獨一無二的，你知道嗎？”

Bucky眨眼。

 **哦** 。該死。

“在加上他差點射殺了一個人來拯救你的生命，”Clint倒回他的位置，攤在Bucky旁邊。

沒錯，他真的這樣做了。現在Strucker躺在醫院的病床上，銬著手銬，被安排盡快回到監獄。這倒是挺不錯的。

“還有，你們兩個握著手，”像是突然想起來，Clint又補充道。“條子通常不會去握著槍擊受害人的手。搞不好他們應該這樣做會比較好，我現在才想到。”

Bucky疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。

“我是不是發現了不該知道的事？”Clint問。

“喔操，”Bucky深呼吸。“ 我真的一點頭緒都沒，老兄。”

一隻手臂落在在他的肩膀上。“嘿，兄弟。別擔心，沒關係的。沒人知道。”

“呃，”Bucky哼了一聲。“這不是一件壞事。就只是...很詭異。我從來沒有想過我會是同性戀。”

“好吧，考慮到你的第一個女朋友是我現在的女朋友，我明白你為什麼這麼想。”

Bucky扯扯嘴角。“那時我們才十三歲，Barton，”他嘟囔。

“你一開始就挑到最好的，”Clint得意地笑。“不過呢，最後她選了我，所以我永遠都是贏家，不管怎麼說。”

“嘖，”Bucky喃喃。“其實讓我覺得最不爽的是 - 他是個條子。”

Clint的額頭慢慢抬起。“不因為他是個男人？”

Bucky皺眉。“聽著。那是...我也...不知道。”

“哇咧靠，”Clint吃吃笑了起來。“你已經是個三十多歲的成年男人了，性和親密關係還是把你嚇得不行哈。”

“閉嘴，”Bucky硬聲說道。“我才沒嚇到，就只是...有點奇怪。”

“老兄，你真是太受歡迎了 - 男女通吃啊！”

“我說了閉嘴！”

 

 

 

“嘿。”

“嗨，”Bucky站在門框後回應。

“恢復的怎麼樣？”Steve問。

Bucky聳了聳肩，“你想進來嗎？”

Steve緩緩點頭。

“剛下班？”Bucky問，下巴朝Steve的制服揚了揚。

“對啊對啊，”Steve脫下警帽，把它放在門邊的舊桌子上。“所以，現在你的針應該被吸收了，對嗎？”Steve低聲問，轉身面對他。

“差不多，”Bucky關門上鎖，然後，他就站在那裡，穿著運動褲和T卹，打著赤腳。

Steve嘆了口氣。“我應該先回家換衣服。”

Bucky露出牙齒，“你知道這條街上有多少眼睛。他們早就知道我這老是有條子在出入。”

“對不起，”Steve抹了一把額頭。“我只想在你睡覺之前見到你。”

Bucky聳聳肩，他身上仍掛著簡易著吊腕帶。“沒關係。反正我也不需要那麼多睡眠。”

他轉身，招手示意Steve跟上。Steve有先見之明，早就脫下夾克掛在門廳旁的衣櫥裡，因為Bucky屋裏的壁爐燒得很旺，室內非常溫暖。

娛樂室看起來像被一大堆毯子和枕頭淹沒，唯一的光線來源是電視螢幕的亮光。

“你一直在這裡？”Steve低聲說。

Bucky聳聳肩，“嗯，這裡比較方便，廚房就在旁邊。”

Steve坐在大沙發上。Bucky已經窩回顯然是他的老位置的地方。

“所以，Strucker的傳訊很順利。有了我的證詞和加油站錄像機的佐證，一切很快就塵埃落定。”

“他媽的好極了，”Bucky衝口，然後把左腿擱到沙發墊上。

Steve定定看著他。“他就是那傢伙，對嗎？”

Bucky眨眼。

Steve揮了揮手，“你知道的，中學時那個謠言 - 你進去感化院那個。”

“哦，”Bucky說，“沒錯 - 等等，什麼謠言？”

“每個人都說你用鐵胎棒打死了一個遊客。”

Bucky大聲哼了一聲。“耶穌，真的嗎？首先，那是棒球棒。再來，顯然那傢伙可沒死。”

Steve噘起嘴唇。

“那傢伙講得天花亂墜，聽起來我就是個發狂的少年，”Bucky低聲說。“當你手上有個襲擊案件，一方是帶棒球棒的貧民窟小子，另一方是衣冠楚楚的城市佬，結果就是 - 確認那小鬼有嚴重的攻擊行為。”

“感化院，”Steve喃喃。

“答對了，”Bucky嘆了口氣。

Steve心不在焉地撓著膝蓋。“你這樣做是因為他都針對年輕女孩下手，不是嗎？幾年後，我讀了他的實際定罪。”

Bucky皺起眉頭，“那變態對Natasha虎視眈眈，Nat沒上當，然後他又試圖誘奸Becca。”

Steve凝視Bucky臉上顯而易見的情緒。

“我很抱歉，Buck，”Steve低嘆。“你不該被人們那樣議論 - 在那一切之後。”

“哼，當法律正義只是空口白話，一個小孩又能怎麼辦？”

Steve緩緩點頭，他沒說錯。

“現在他終於可以永久滾蛋了。”

Bucky長長吁氣。“很好。”

“你害怕嗎？當你被子彈打到時？“Steve問。

Bucky瞥了他一眼。“嗯？沒怎麼怕。說真的？其實我搞不清楚發生了啥事。”

“啊，”Steve點點頭。“我懂了。”

Bucky想問Steve是不是很害怕，但不知怎的，他感覺他可能不會喜歡他的答案。

“不過你正在復原，對嗎？”Steve再次問。

Bucky慢慢地點頭，他的視線沒有偏離Steve探尋的目光。

“想檢查下嗎，醫生？”他沙啞低語。

Steve眨眼，Bucky開始扭著把他的T恤脫掉。

當他把T恤拉過頭時縮了一下，他忘記左手的吊腕帶了。“我還是要小心。不能隨便抬手，我睡覺只能睡沒傷的這一側。但，沒錯，你看。”

Bucky把身體轉過來，並小心地舉起左臂。Steve傾前靠近，在昏暗的光線中瞇起眼睛。一條長長的、暗紅色、張牙舞爪的疤痕在兩根肋骨之間蔓延，尾端稍微往上傾斜。周圍的皮膚緊繃而蒼白，但顯然，它癒合得很好。當Steve用手指輕觸疤痕下方的皮膚時，Bucky猛地彈了一下。

“老天啊，”Steve吸氣，雙眼睜大。“這深入肌肉。”

“你答對啦，”Bucky低笑。

Steve注視他，手指仍在那流連。“你確定你覺得沒事？不會很痛嗎？”

Bucky捲起一抹微笑。“我很好。我差不多像隻剛出生的雛鳥那樣被小心呵護。Natasha不讓我離開房子，以免雪花落在我身上把我砸死。”

Steve偷笑。“是嗎？那很好。”

當Steve的手掌貼在Bucky的皮膚上時，Bucky忍不住扭了下。這感覺有點癢，然而他的掌心溫暖。

他清了清嗓子。“我 - ”他咕噥。“我幾乎像新的一樣好。”

他知道這幽微的言語暗示著什麼，但Steve懂嗎？

Steve正盯著那道疤痕。

然後他又挪動了他的手，輕柔地撫過Bucky身側，來到胸前。

那雙藍眼透過長睫瞟著Bucky，Bucky開始感到眼皮沈重，一股濃厚的壓力脹滿胸腔。

一個拇指掠過Bucky胸前的敏感點，他尖銳地吸了一口氣。

“對不起，對不起，你正在養傷。耶穌。”Steve猛地退開。“噢老天啊。我完全沒法冷靜，連五分鐘都做不到。”

他下意識脫口而出，就好像那不是一句恭維話。

“過來這，”Bucky拽著他的手肘。當Bucky把他拉到身邊，讓他倆足夠靠近，幾乎要貼在一起時，Steve藍色的雙眼睜大了。

“嗯？”Steve發出疑問聲。

“嗯嗯 - ”Bucky哼出肯定的聲音，然後用那雙透明的淺色眼瞳牢牢盯住他。“老實告訴我，你不只是打算過來看看我而已？”

Steve眨眼，睫毛抖動，舔了舔嘴唇。“呃，我還打算幹嘛嗎？”

“也許你想...好好對待我，警官，”Bucky低沈的聲音充滿磁性。

“好好對待？”Steve很慢地吐出單詞，再次把手放在Bucky的皮膚上。“但...你還傷著。”

“我的傢伙仍然生龍活虎，”Bucky壞笑，一股大膽的浪潮在體內湧上。

Steve的臉龐漲成粉紅色。“哦。是嗎？“

“沒錯，”Bucky誘惑低語，慵懶地把頭往後仰靠在沙發上。“我不會說口交是個壞主意。”

Steve眉頭一揚，“我明白了，”當然，他聽起來頗為遲疑，不過呢，Bucky能看得出他是怎樣一直舔著嘴唇，看得出他腦袋裡轉的是那些念頭。

“Barnes，我過來不是為了找你做性行為的。”

“你可以繼續騙自己，”Bucky揶揄地笑，然後調整了一下髖部的位置。

“我不想傷害你，”Steve俯身，被Bucky拖進一個吻裡。隨即，Bucky就感覺他的檔部上有一隻手，他輕抽一口氣。天殺的，他可不是毛頭小子了，然而他的傢伙馬上就精神抖擻。

Steve的手掌開始施壓，揉搓擠壓他，同時沒中斷和Bucky的深吻。

“他媽的，”一分鐘後，Steve喘著氣斷開親吻。他垂眼看了看他的手按揉Bucky的那處。那隆起的粗長絕對不容忽視。

他扯下Bucky的運動褲，釋放了Bucky的大傢伙。他慢慢深呼吸，而Bucky差不多要驕傲的翹起尾巴了。

沒有人像Rogers那樣，用那種崇拜的眼神看他的傢伙。Steve對待它的方式。Steve每次看著它就一副流口水嘴饞的模樣。這很難不令人興奮自得。

“可以嗎？”Steve抬起眉頭問道。

Bucky迫不急待地點頭。

而且， **哦** ，老天啊，Steve很擅長這個。

他扭動著滑下座位，伏在沙發和咖啡桌之間。該死的，他還穿著制服。

“脫掉，脫掉，”Bucky抬腳踩在Steve的肩膀上。“不能穿著這個。”

“為什麼？”Steve笑著問。

“因為我可不想在大街上看到你的時候勃起。小混蛋。”

Steve吃吃傻笑，不過還是乖乖照他的要求做。他解開襯衫，露出底下的黑色背心。他扯下腰帶，解開厚重的靴子。他慢慢地站起身，差不多像跳脫衣舞那樣脫掉了其餘衣物，Bucky真的要精蟲衝腦了。 **哇靠** ，他肯定會在未來的某個時候想著這個畫面自瀆的。

最後，Steve站在那，全身只穿一條短小貼身的灰色內褲 - 那輕薄的布料緊緊包裹著他凸起的老二....喔操。

Bucky壓抑下到嘴的下流詛咒。他看著Steve回到先前的位置跪下，再次打開Bucky的雙腿。

他的老二已經流著前液，Steve似乎很感興趣，俯身舔著圓鈍的頭部。

“耶穌，”Bucky噎呃了一聲。

“嗯？”Steve發出淫靡的哼哼，吸吮著頂端。“嗯 - 你嚐起來很棒，Buck。”

“閉上 - ”Bucky怒哼，隨後沈浸在Steve吸吮他的快感中，Steve的右手配合著吸吮緩緩上下擼著它。“啊 - 向上。”

Steve的口活技巧真的很棒。可能是因為他在Bucky出現之前就已經有過很多練習。他會舔走所有的濕潤液體，然後把Bucky含進嘴裡上下吞吐，同時他的舌頭也會不斷旋轉舔舐。

接著，就像現在，Steve會彎下腰，雙手抓住Bucky的髖部，然後把Bucky整跟塞進嘴裡直達咽喉，又快又狠的吮吸它。

“哦，上帝，”Bucky喘著氣，快感一波波衝擊著他，他著迷地看著Steve嫣紅的雙唇緊緊包裹著他，伴隨著恰到好處的壓力滑下，再往上滑出。

他會改變節奏。快一點，又放慢一些，直到Bucky氣息紊亂，喘息不止。

他的傢伙抽動著，火熱沈重。

“Steve，”Bucky粗聲低吟，臀部顫抖著。  “快到了。”

那傢伙只發出哼哼聲，聲音造成的震顫化為快感電流從Bucky的老二傳達劃過他的脊椎。Bucky的身體抽動，然後畏縮了一下。

“嗷噢，該死。”他倒抽一口氣。Steve立刻撤退。“別啊，”Bucky抱怨。“嘿 - ”他試圖把Steve拉回來，但無濟於事。

Steve舔著嘴唇，“我弄痛你了？天哪，你的傷還沒好，我就不應該 - ”

“Rogers，”Bucky從他的齒縫低咆出聲，“如果你不想辦法讓我射出來，我會殺了你，直接掐死你。我發誓。”

Steve皺起眉頭，“但是你的針。”

Bucky瞪眼看天。“你認真的嗎？”

Steve站起身，一幅養眼無比的畫面在Bucky展開 - 那緊繃內褲底下明顯隆起的硬挺可是挺壯觀的。喔哦，這可沒有任何幫助。

現在Bucky已經完全接受一根硬邦邦的老二會讓他興奮的事實。

“不然我們折衷一下，”Steve輕聲說，俯視著Bucky。“去床上。”

Bucky揚眉，“但床在樓上。我的傢伙在這裡，你的嘴呢...我沒看錯的話，就在這裏。”他不留情地指出。

Steve的微笑柔情萬千。

“這對你比較好。更何況，做完之後你就可以直接昏睡啦。”

說得好像直接在這睡不是個選項似的。

Bucky不太欣賞這個選擇，他的傢伙也是。

“我可以扛你，”Steve壞笑。

“你敢，你就死定了，”Bucky怒哼。

Steve吃吃笑了起來，舔著他粉嫩欲滴的唇瓣。“聽著，Buck，如果你上樓...在床上...躺著...”

Bucky的眉毛揚得更高。

“我就可以輕而易舉地騎在你身上...”Steve低喃，語音誘惑。“你不喜歡那樣嗎？”

Bucky的血壓猛地飆高，他覺得他臉跟脖子應該也跟著紅了。這念頭很顯然非常、非常吸引他。他壓根不想動...但...Steve騎在他的老二上...

“好吧，好吧，隨你。”Bucky說。“但別想扛我，你個混帳。”

 

 

 

Bucky再也沒法恢復正常啦！

他永遠沒法回到一般的心跳頻率，普通的性可能再也無法滿足他。

因為Steve...

Steve正騎在他身上。他慢慢地扭擺著臀部，Bucky硬得發痛的碩大深深插在他體內，天殺的，他看起來如此驚人，令人目眩 - 那對漂亮的奶子就在他眼前驕傲地挺立著，他的手撐在Bucky身旁兩側的床上，而他那張俊臉...

“基督啊，”Bucky喘著氣，感覺他們兩人之間滾燙的熱度。

他的傢伙隨著他過速的心跳搏動。Steve持續在他身上堅持著，把自己抬起來，滑下來，內裡不斷擠壓著，絞緊Bucky。

“哦，Buck，”Steve呻吟，一縷潮濕的髮絲落在他的額頭上。他看起來很漂亮得要命，美極了。

Bucky的大手放在那健美的大腿上，摩擦著，愛撫著，而他的嘴不由自主地吐出甜言蜜語。

“是的， **寶貝** ，快點，”他說，語音粗嘎。“操他媽太棒了。”

Bucky非常清楚自己在叫Steve寶貝還有甜心。他沒法控制，他的嘴自有其意識。他第一次脫口而出的時候，簡直尷尬得想躲到地洞去死一死，但現在，他已經完全面對現實，事實就是，Steve Rogers總能引發他不為人知的一面。

“哦啊～Bucky～”Steve呻吟，顯然騎Bucky的傢伙騎的很爽。他硬挺的老二隨著他起伏的動作甩動，很是吸引Bucky的眼球。

因為傷勢，Bucky沒法挺腰幹進Steve深處，但天殺的，他超級想要。

幸好，Steve非常賣力地在取悅他，推動著他們的高潮，他使勁往下，臀肉拍擊著他的髖部，讓Bucky爽得找不著北，融化進床單。

“上帝，我想念這個，”Steve喘息著，轉動著他的臀部。“我總是想念這個。你的大屌在我體內，用力操我。

“Steve...”Bucky顫抖著，手指鉗住Steve的大腿肌。他倆相接的地方濕漉漉地淌滿潤滑油和Steve的前液。

這是一團混亂而又無比美妙。

“是的，Buck，來吧。”Steve一遍又一遍，放蕩地把自己砸在Bucky身上，他一定是找到了完美的插入角度，因為每當Bucky的傢伙擦過他的前列腺時，Bucky都能看到身上那個金髮美人激烈的顫抖。Steve曾經說過，Bucky傢伙的大小跟形狀完美切合Steve的內裡，每次都能正中靶心。Bucky完全不懷疑。

他滑開一隻手，抓住Steve的傢伙。“來吧，寶貝，”他舔著嘴唇，肌肉收縮。Steve的目光黏在他的胸前，饑渴地盯著那裡的肌肉。Bucky知道他鍛鍊得很好，Steve欣羨讚賞的眼神只讓他得意地傻笑。“開始衝刺。”然後Bucky開始幫Steve手淫，金髮男子還騎在他的傢伙上扭動。

“Bucky，Bucky！”Steve嗚咽起來，被兩股快感襲擊。

Bucky的手又濕又滑，以穩定的速度擼著Steve的硬挺。“開始了，”他低聲說。“來吧。”

Steve的臉蛋潮紅，汗流夾背，他的乳蕊鮮活挺立，他的傢伙在Bucky的手中抽搐。

“啊 - 啊 - ”Steve一個機靈，“Bucky...”他來的時候，雙眼緊閉，精液溢出Bucky的手，噴到他的肚子上。Steve的內裡絞得那麼緊，Bucky差點繳械。

耶穌，這個男人實在太讓人著迷。他是一切。他是如此甜蜜、讓人著腦卻又完美，令人上癮。

Bucky完蛋了。他自己心知肚明。操上這個小蠢蛋把他自己都賠了進去。

Steve垮了下來，但在撲到Bucky身上之前就控制住身體只歪倒在Bucky身側，真是貼心。

他顫抖地呼吸吐氣。“你這渾球，”他怒哼。“我想讓你先到的。”

Bucky嗅嗅Steve的頭髮，即使在工作了一整天之後，仍然是那麼清新乾淨。

他原本打算精簡有力的反駁，可Steve已經起身行動了。

他坐起來，低頭看著身下那一塌糊塗，他俐落地把Bucky滑出。Bucky的傢伙還硬梆梆的，避孕套上潤滑劑閃著油光。至少，在記得使用安全套方面，他們正在進步。

Steve不太溫柔地握住Bucky，拉扯著套子，避孕套夾帶著一些體液從Bucky身上被摘下。他把它綁起來，甩進Bucky床邊桌子底下放的垃圾桶裡。

然後，瞠大眼，Bucky眼睜睜地看著這傢伙扭動著伏低身子，屁股翹在空中，一口把Bucky含嘴裡 - 非常駕輕就熟。

“我 **操** ！”Bucky嚎叫出聲，全身肌肉在這緊緻灼熱的強力吸吮下猛地繃緊。“Steve！哦，靠，我會 - 等等 - ”

Steve完全不理會他。他快速有力地吸吮著Bucky，按摩他的陰囊同時擠壓他的老二，直到Bucky棄械投降。Bucky的腹肌緊繃起來，他打了個機靈，看著自己全數釋放到Steve的嘴裡，而這傢伙還在鍥而不捨地吸吮。

“哦啊 - ”Bucky全身震顫著，“噢！幹！Steve...”

他同時感受到高潮的顫抖、席捲全身的暖意以及一股刺痛。他的屁股扭動著，膝蓋彎曲。這棒呆了，Steve真是無與倫比。他們為什麼不操他的每天都這樣搞呢？

Steve終於鬆開讓Bucky滑出，他揩了揩嘴唇，然後像一隻超大的小狗狗那樣爬上來。他趴在Bucky身側的床鋪上，小心翼翼地注意不要擠到他。

“你還好嗎？”他詢問，聲音嘶啞。

“嗯，”Bucky沉聲回應，他轉身吻住他。他的舌頭遇到了Steve的，好一會兒，他們就那樣摟著對方交換慵懶的舌吻，Bucky渴望更親近些。他的腿勾著Steve的，把他拉靠近，直到他們倆從胸口到膝蓋都緊密貼合在一起。

“你真是...”Bucky深呼吸。“靠。”

Steve抵著他的嘴唇微笑。“我知道。”

Bucky輕輕的捶了他一下。

Steve只是吃吃地笑，然後傾前索求更多親吻。

 

 

 

“所以......”America開口。

Bucky正在把還留在起居室的塑膠布捲起來。

她清了清嗓子。

Bucky抬起頭。“什麼事？”

“我不知道你喜歡男孩。”

Bucky的下巴掉下來了。

“這很酷，很酷，老兄，”America裝作一副若無其事的樣子說道。她正在把散落在整間屋子裡的油漆刷集中，並按規格把它們分別放好。

“沒錯，你是一個嚇人的大傢伙，你他媽的準會這麼說。但是我們知道那不是事實。你是個甜心，我只是沒料到你好這口。你知道嗎？喜歡男孩？老兄，你是個好人，只是有點壓抑，就像 **Phil博士*** 說得那樣。”她狡猾地看著他。

 

***Dr Phil：美國有名的實境秀節目，從心理學探討並幫來賓解決日常生活、家庭遇到的各種問題和情況。**

 

“是男人，”Bucky糾正她。“不是男孩。”

“當然，”America高興地點頭，知道她已成功突破Bucky的防線。

Bucky警覺地看著她，一面給手裡亂糟糟的塑膠布貼上膠帶。

“哦，看在老天的份上，”他嘆了口氣，“妳那腦袋瓜裡在轉些啥，妳這小討厭鬼？”

America得意地竊笑。“好吧，那個嘛 - Kate注意到Rogers警官持續好幾個星期來拜訪你。”

可惡。Bucky的眉心凝成一團。

“然後有天，Billy說，他看到他離開 - 嗯 - 差不多像 - 隔天一大早的時候。我們全都想說，’ **哦！不！他殺了Bucky，把屍體埋在後院！** ’ 條子都是壞傢伙嘛，對吧？”

Bucky翻了個白眼，拼命想不要臉紅。

“然後我們又想啦，‘ **Bucky那麼厲害，他可是全紐約州最硬的硬漢。難道會有人跟他搞基** ？’”

“哦，我的上帝，”Bucky大嘆一口氣，認命了。

“所以我們認為你應該會在Rogers殺了你之前就先幹掉他。”

“這些殺來殺去的猜測是怎樣？”Bucky問。“你們這些小鬼在亂想，我發誓。”

America舉起了一個手指，“確實如此。所以還有什麼可能呢？你們是好朋友？他很擔心？所以他留下來？”

Bucky把塑料球扔到角落裡。“說重點。”

她笑了起來，露出潔白的牙齒，這笑容傳染力強大。“我們看到他又來了幾次。不如我們躲在灌木叢裡...”

Bucky有一種預感，他很快會需要裝上窗簾保護隱私啦！

“你們這些叛徒！”

他沒好氣，“該死的，你們從哪裡學來這些狗屁？”

“電視”，America輕鬆地說，“毀了全世界的孩子。不管怎樣…”

Bucky希望這場對話能葬身火海。

“所以...”她故作乖巧地詢問，“不是嗎？那個...他是你的男朋友嗎？”

然後Bucky臉紅了，他的臉皮就像被火爐點燃一樣爆紅。基督在上！我的老天啊！

她的眼睛睜大了，“哦。我的。神啊。 **他是** ！”

“拜託，妳現在可以走了，”Bucky嘟囔，轉身離開。“不用回來啦！永遠不用。妳被開除了。”

“嗷，”她大讚一聲。“你很尷尬。這超級可愛的，老兄。”

“America”，他轉過身來，雙手叉腰試圖裝兇。“停下。”但他確實在臉紅，他知道。

她舉起雙手：“好啦好啦！不說了。當然。”

他謹慎地看看她。然後他翻了個白眼。“好吧，幹嘛？只能再問一個問題 -”

“跟條子約會感覺怎麼樣？我的意思是 - 那應該很奇怪，對嗎？儘管他並不是最差勁的那個。你也喜歡Wilson嗎？他超級可愛 - 雖然不是我的類型，很明顯。這是不是有點英雄崇拜的成分在裡頭？你喜歡手銬嗎？其實那也沒啥關係，這都不關我的事。我的外婆教過我，我不應該問太多不關我的事。通常來說啦！但是，我的意思是，你們兩個都是白痴，而且你知道我怎麼想嗎 - ”

Bucky摀住臉，挫敗呻吟，而America還在喋喋不休。

有時候，他真的希望人們別太關心他和他的生活。

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky終於，終於正視內心！承認自己為Steve著迷啦！  
> 然而咱們的金髮辣警還不知道自己已經成功把鋼鐵直男冬給掰彎啦！！2333


End file.
